To Change A Changeling
by Jarius Black
Summary: This is the story of a Changeling name Untz. And his journey to join and be accepted into equestrian society.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Why?

On the balcony leading to the Princess of the moon's private quarters in Canterlot castle, a lone pony stood guard ready for any and all issues that may arise for his beloved princess, however, he was no normal pony.

Just a short two years ago he was a changeling, well he technically still was a changeling but he was a Rogue, an outcast, he left his once home to serve a higher purpose and he was loving every moment of it.

Now he stood as a white unicorn with a light grey mane with red streaks in it, along with purple eyes the same color as those of his changeling form, he at one point wanted to change them to a different color if for no other reason than to forget his past, however, now he has grown to like them especially after what she said.

Once a mortal enemy of Equestria, but he now watched over his new home to protect it from enemies and any outside dangers, his name is Moon Aegis but he used to be called Untz, Odd name change but it suited him just fine.

As he stood on guard he began looking back over the last few years of his life and began pondering exactly what brought him to this moment, he smiled as he recalled exactly how he got to where he is today.

(2 years prior)

During the attempted takeover of Canterlot, Untz lost his reason for fighting the equestrians, especially after seeing how hard the ponies fought back against Queen chrysalis, deciding that he wanted more in his life he wanted to do something more than just survive, he wanted to live.

During this time, he decided that he wanted to fight for Equestria instead of against it, so he changed his form into the pony that he is now, a white unicorn with a grey mane and tail with streaks of red in it the only part of him that was unable to change is his eyes, he could never find out why they would no longer change but they are stuck as his original purple no matter how hard he tried.

At one point during the fighting a bright pink light stuck him and the other changeling he was fighting against, however, instead of being throw like his previous allies were, he was knocked unconscious only to awake in a hospital surrounded by guards, once the doctors were sure he was alright he was confronted by the two sisters, Princess Celestia and Her Sister Princess Luna.

During the interrogation he was terrified not knowing what the sisters would do, he had been told his whole life by the queen that they were tyrants and would sooner kill him than give him a chance at explaining or even awakening if captured, however, as he was awake and looking at them now he figured that that was just another thing that his former queen had lied about.

While looking at the sisters nothing was said, however, he did notice Princess Luna the dark blue alicorn with a moon for a cutie mark staring at him, but not with hate or malice but with curiosity, thinking to himself he wondered what she was thinking, why was she staring at him what did she want?

While strapped to the bed, he made no move to fight as he was willing to accept his fate, better to die here and know that he fought for something bigger than himself rather than struggle to just survive. But when The princess of the sun spoke she just asked one question, "why"?


	2. Chapter 2: The Explanation

Looking back at the princess of the sun, the changeling swallowed knowing that this was the moment of truth, if he could not get the princesses to understand he was sympathetic to the ponies then he was a goner for sure.

Taking a deep breath untz slowly started to morph his features into the form of a unicorn with white fur and a grey tail with a red streak down it, he did not have a mane as he prefered it to be shaven.

Once the transformation was complete Untz looked back at the ponies gathered before him and began to speak, "I have been living amongst ponies for over a year now, as have hundreds of my kind" locking eyes with Princess Luna he continued "We are part of a scouting party sent by queen chrysalis to look for and exploit weaknesses in your defenses, which as you can probably tell we were able to find."

Celestia looked at the changeling turned pony with a wide eyed expression, how had they been able to infiltrate so easily, was she not careful enough? Shaking her head she thought "all I can do is learn from this so I can better protect my little ponies."

Untz continued to look at the princesses and then continued "At first this was just a scouting mission, then I started to spend more time with the ponies around me, I originally thought of it as finding further information regarding your kind but as time went on I started to enjoy the time I spent with them, I was finding myself drawn to this way of life so when it came time for the attack I made sure that my friends were safe and started to help anypony I could, in disguise of course."

Taking a breath he continued "I don't know what happened to be honest, I have been trained for this kind of mission, how could friends change me so much, that when the invasion happened all I could think about was them, not the queen, not the other changelings, just my friends."

The Princesses looked at the changeling with blank expressions, they had never heard of one of his kind fighting for their ponies, even though this changeling had helped he was still that, a changeling this could be part of their plan or even a plan B in case the original planned invasion failed.

Looking back at the changeling the princesses noded to each other and spoke with him "If you will please excuse us we must confer regarding the information that you have provided, you will forgive us if we don't remove your restraints for the time being.

Untz nodded at the god like alicorns, he did not like being restrained but if it would cause them to believe his story, and for him to earn their trust he would deal with it.

A/N - Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I am still putting the full story together, but I always hated long breaks when reading so I figured I would post this tidbit untill I get the full chapter completed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
